


By the Fire

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink ?, Condoms, Dorky Lovemaking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yu and Yosuke's Christmas Eve plans to throw a party with their friends in a cozy mountain cottage take a sharp turn when the pair gets snowed in.





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneshotPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneshotPrincess/gifts).



> in which i immediately latch onto the prompt with the highest promise for NSFW and turn it into an almost 5k word smutfic. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, Oneshot. i apologize in advance for the filth.

“I thought I asked you to check the weather report,” Yu said to Yosuke as the two of them stared forlornly out of the large living room window.

“I did!”

“When?”

“Three days ago!”

Yu hummed and gave him a worried glance but Yosuke was currently chewing his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at the scene before them. Outside, the once light snowfall was beginning to fall in sheets; the whirling flakes were fat and plenty - definitely blizzard-esque if you asked Yu (and he’d seen a few). The grounds of their mountain cottage retreat had long ago been covered by several inches of seasonal snow, but this fresh accumulation didn’t contain even a hint of promise for their long-awaited Christmas Eve party.

“Maybe it’ll pass quickly?”

Yu hoped his silence would serve as enough of an answer.

“Hey, it’s possible! You know the mountains are crazy this time of year.”

Well _that_ was certainly true.

Yu stifled a sigh as he continued to consider the heaps of snow that clung to their car tires and pooled around the slim-barked trees dotting their front yard. The walkway was completely coated; the only way to navigate it now would be by memory. There was no chance anyone would be showing up around the bend of their steep driveway at this point - not with how low the sun was getting.

“Yosuke, I don’t think this party is going to be happening,” Yu concluded flatly.

Yosuke groaned in defeat and pulled out his phone. “Damnit. I’ll call Chie to see if they’re all safe somewhere, at least.”

“I’ll start picking up.”

He left Yosuke to the phone call and made his way to the kotatsu to pick up the snacks and appetizers he’d prepared and left out for grazing. As he stared at the array of food all he could think about was how much of a shame it was. His friends were all slowly spreading out as they followed their own paths, like water that stubbornly escaped through cracks in its vessel, no matter how carefully you carried it or how many times you wiped it up. Yu had learned the hard way that while growth was inevitable, accepting that truth also meant living in a world where he hardly saw them at all.

Yet, even at the (at times) great distance among them all, Yu couldn’t help feeling immeasurably proud of each one of them. And it was hard to miss them too terribly when they texted and called one another on an almost weekly basis - with the exception of Yosuke, of course, who he roomed with. And slept with. And did almost everything under the sun with.

He carried the still-warm tray of gyoza into the kitchen, setting it down on the high countertop and popping one in his mouth (it was perfectly cooked and seasoned, of course, which made him roll his eyes). He listened in on the sounds of the phone call off to his right as Yosuke paced in front of the window.

“Trust me, you _don’t_ wanna try coming out here. There’s already a bunch of snow packed against our door; I can’t imagine what the roads’ll be like once you start climbing.”

Yu could hear what he assumed was Chie’s voice talking animatedly on the other end and he chuckled; she always was a loud talker and never bothered pulling the punch in her voice over the phone, either. She and Yukiko couldn’t be more different.

“Yu agrees! Right, Yu?” Yosuke called to him.

Yu nodded emphatically around another bite of a gyoza.

“He’s nodding ‘yes’. He’s stuffing his face right now or you would’ve heard him,” Yosuke reported.

Yu meandered over to where Yosuke had halted from his nervous pacing, wanting to listen in on where the gang might be while very much hoping they hadn’t left yet. Yosuke pulled the speaker from himself slightly so that Yu could hear.

_“We’re turning around, don’t worry. Traffic was getting shitty anyway. We’re only ten minutes from the hotel so we’ll text you when we get back.”_

He and Yosuke exchanged relieved glances. “Alright, good. Oh, and-” Yosuke pulled the phone back to his ear. “Sorry about the party; we had no idea the weather was gonna do this,” he grumbled.

_“No sweat! Mother Nature’s a bitch.”_

Yu choked on his gyoza at the immediate mental image of an irate Marie.

 _“Hopefully tomorrow it’ll melt enough that we’ll be able to come up. Don’t eat all the food! Yu-kun! If you’re listening I want steak skewers!”_ Yosuke had pulled the phone away from his ear again when she started yelling, shooting Yu an annoyed grimace.

“Loud and clear, Chie.” He snapped the phone shut and pocketed it with a deep sigh. “That girl’s a mess. I’m glad Yukiko’s the one driving.”

Yu mumbled in agreeance after another bite as he made his way back into the kitchen to grab more.

Even though he trusted his friends, Yu was exceptionally relieved to hear they were heading back. They were all fairly new car drivers, only having learned over the past summer (and cars were a lot different from motorbikes). Yosuke had insisted they’d be able to take scenic trips like the one they were currently on if they got driver’s licenses - a plan that had clearly worked out splendidly for his poor thoughtful partner.

“I’m guessing they’re all packed in one car? Surprised we didn’t hear Teddie crying,” Yu said, reaching for another piece. Oh, he only had 3 gyoza left . . .

Yosuke snickered at his little brother’s expense. “Kanji probably had his hand slapped over his mouth. He sure knows how to handle that kid.” Yosuke walked over and took one of the few remaining snacks from the tray, finishing it in just two crispy bites. “Partner, I thought you were gonna pick all this up,” he said with his mouth full.

“Well . . . the gyoza were still warm, so . . . ” he explained coyly before quickly snatching the last one.

“Hey!” Yosuke whined, watching scornfully as Yu took a bite.

Yu chuckled around the food in his mouth and held up the rest of the appetizer in front of Yosuke’s face, right to his lips. “Here, then.”

“Ew!” Yosuke batted it away with a laugh. “You bit off it already! I don’t want your germs.”

Yu, finally swallowing, laughed even harder at that. “My germs, eh?” he drawled, licking his lips.

Yosuke’s brows furrowed in confusion as Yu closed the few inches between them and pressed a short, tangy kiss to his stunned lips. When Yu stepped back Yosuke blinked his eyes open and tasted his lips with a small hum. “Okay, point taken,” he said. He then plucked the half-eaten treat from Yu’s hand and popped it in his mouth.

Yu smirked and reached for his hand to interlace their fingers, pressing another kiss to his lips while Yosuke finished chewing. “I’ll finish actually picking everything up.” He gave Yosuke’s fingers a gentle squeeze before letting go to head to the table.

He made it about a step before Yosuke caught his wrist and yanked him back, finding his lips immediately. Yosuke made sure the kiss lingered by re-entwining their fingers and bracing the back of Yu’s head with a firm hand. Yu gasped, both from surprise and at the sudden command in Yosuke’s jaw. He grasped Yosuke’s hip, flipping up the soft fabric of his dark green sweater so that he could feel the velvet pull of his partner’s bare skin.

They broke away eventually and, unable to get themselves to truly separate, pressed their foreheads together while they slowly caught their breath. As Yu counted their breaths beating back into rhythm, he continued to rub his thumb over Yosuke’s hip in large, teasing circles which he anticipated was driving the other just slightly crazy.

“Sooo . . .” Yosuke started, the playful tone of which made Yu chuckle and drop his head onto his partner’s shoulder. “Since we’ve got the place all to ourselves~”

“Let me guess,” Yu raised his head, “you want to help clean, too.”

Yosuke winced. “A-actually I was thinking we could, um . . .” He glanced over to the large open living room to their right. The cottage had a western rustic flare with its thick rug and leather armchairs, and, thanks to Yosuke, the impressive in-laid stone fireplace currently had a quiet, gentle fire going.

“Sit by the fire, then?” Yu guessed again.

Yosuke’s eyes darted to the ceiling for a second while he pretended to think. “Uhhh, sure, let’s start with that.”

Yu laughed and shoved him playfully, immediately pulling him back in for a hug. He dipped his head into the curve of Yosuke’s neck again, his hands grabbing him by his sides and holding him close. Yosuke’s hands, meanwhile, roved up his back towards his shoulders while his lips tickled Yu’s neck. He kissed him there, then brought his palms to cup Yu’s jaw to guide him in for a real kiss - a slow one filled with the exact amount of intent that Yu expected.

Of course both their mouths tasted like the gyoza, but the salt and tang on Yosuke’s tongue sent quite the thrill up Yu’s spine anyway. He inhaled deeply as their tongues wound together, feeling his heart rise in his chest as it thrummed joyfully. It reminded Yu how little time they’d had for this lately, as their end-of-semester assignments had sucked up more of their time than they anticipated.

Even with Yosuke’s hands bracing both sides of his face, Yu was able to break away when his head finally began to swim too much to keep his knees steady. “Sit by the fire, then?”

“By the fire,” Yosuke panted. His voice was thick and shaky (he sounded just as wound up as Yu was) and while it made Yu want to literally _giggle_ he thankfully managed to funnel it into a simple smirk.

Yosuke had graciously gotten the fire going for them earlier. He’d insisted on it, actually, since Yu had been tasked with most of the cooking. It was a real log fire, too, something neither of them were used to starting (or being in front of), so it was nothing short of impressive to Yu that Yosuke had done it by himself without a single request for his partner’s help. The living room floorboards sported a fluffy, wool area rug that ended probably just short enough of the fire to not be a hazard.

Yosuke tugged him by his fingers until they were both standing roughly in the middle of it, grabbing his lips again and again the entire way there. His exuberance finally did make Yu laugh a little as they separated. Yosuke had a very pleased look about him as he gently removed his hands from his cheeks and went to rip off his own sweater.

“Well, so much for sitting,” Yu observed with amusement as he watched Yosuke’s sweater flop down on the rug.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yosuke grumbled, finally getting his belt undone and moving on to rip Yu’s sweater off so they matched.

Yu instantly raised his arms and let Yosuke tug it over his head. “I still think we should pick up the food.”

“The food will be _fine_ ,” Yosuke insisted, taking his mouth again as if to quell his partner’s distracting words. “Just let me love you and stuff,” he mumbled between kisses.

Yu snorted, also between kisses. “‘Love you and stuff’? How romantic.” He grabbed Yosuke by the nape of his neck and took his mouth with more force, earning a muffled grunt.

Yosuke pulled back for air, panting. “O-of course it’s romantic,” he reiterated. He ran his fingers through the back of Yu’s clean, short hair and gripped it to keep him from pulling away any farther than an inch. “We’re by the fire, there’s a hundred feet of snow outside, we’re nice and cozy, it’s just you and me . . . see?” He smiled cockily. “Romantic.”

Yu didn’t think his partner could look more beautiful, with the shadow cast by the blaze behind him causing his skin to gleam golden like that and his mouth to look even fuller, richer, than he could ever remember.

“I see,” he conceded.

He was a little too stunned to reignite their kiss so he let Yosuke do it himself. Yosuke ravished his mouth, rough and impassioned and making Yu’s stomach twist up and sink down until he could barely stand. At some point, he remembered they both still had half their clothes on and quickly went to work to fix that, dragging his knuckles down Yosuke’s bare stomach towards the button of his pants.

Yosuke groaned when Yu started fiddling with his fly and bit Yu’s lip. Yu hissed and yanked the button free, immediately tugging the stubborn zipper down, as well. “What kind of love do you want to give me, then?”

Yosuke groaned again when Yu began petting his cock through his boxers. “D-did you bring ‘stuff’?”

“I did.”

“That.”

Yu chuckled. “Sounds good.”

He thumbed the head of Yosuke’s cock until he could feel the wetness soak through the boxer fabric, letting out a long, strained breath when the sensation made his own cock throb against his jeans. He looked down between them and groaned in a mix of arousal and something else. Yosuke was wearing Christmas boxers. How had he missed that this morning?

“What are you wearing?” he mumbled, voice lost in the husk building in his throat.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Yosuke insisted, moaning around another slow, sultry taste of Yu’s lips.

Yu glanced down again and let out another pained sound. “T-they have cats on them . . .”

“Yeah?” Yosuke pulled his mouth away to look at him, a little concern in his knitted brow and in his voice. “I t-thought you liked cats - ah! Yu . . .” he groaned, still sounding concerned even as Yu continued to knead the head of his cock with his palm. “Yu, stop, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that-”

“-When did you get those?” Yu’s cock was straining painfully against his zipper now. Still, he had the mind to pull his hand away like Yosuke instructed. But he was completely unable to keep himself from glancing from Yosuke’s trembling jaw down at the colorful boxers over and over, making out calicos with santa hats and tabbies with reindeer antlers and a spray of sparkled silver and gold fuzz balls - and Yosuke’s length, of course, protruding from the front all stiff and wanton. Something about it was so arousing that Yu was having trouble catching his breath. “You wore those for _me_?”

“Cute, huh?” Yosuke asked with a lopsided smile. His entire face was a bursting shade of pink and coupled with everything else, the sight was melting Yu’s heart.

He glanced down once more and then back up to Yosuke’s face. “They’re very cute, yes,” he confirmed. “But you’re much cuter.” He pulled Yosuke in for a desperate kiss, bumping their bodies together chest-to-chest. He moaned at the feel of Yosuke’s cock poking his belly, and reached down to give it some more attention, blindly pulling back the flap in the center to feed it through.

“Ahhh, wait-” Yosuke pulled back, gingerly taking his cock from Yu’s fingers. “Let’s finish getting undressed.”

Yu nodded, panting. “I’ll go get the ‘stuff’.”

“Good idea.” Yosuke nodded back.

Yu headed towards the staircase to the right of the fireplace, undoing his fly and adjusting his cock to get some measure of relief so he could climb them without being in terrible discomfort. Once he found it, he threw his bag onto the bed and retrieved the small pouch of the essentials, deciding to bring the entire thing down to avoid making Yosuke wait too long.

When he got back downstairs, Yosuke had removed all of his clothes and was sitting up on his heels. He had his hands resting on his knees, which were spread wide to allow his cock to stretch out unhindered and his balls to hang free, and he looked _absolutely_ like he was about ready to fuck something (Yu shivered).

“Ditched the boxers already?” Yu asked with a tad of disappointment as he approached the center of the rug where Yosuke was perched. He tossed the bag down next to them and began shoving his pants off.

“I’ll put them back on later,” Yosuke teased, winking as he retrieved the pouch to root around for the lube.

Yu’s pants were eventually kicked off and he kneeled down in front of his partner, now nude. Yosuke was already warming some of the liquid on his fingers. “Lay back,” he whispered, one careful hand on his hip as the other snuck between his legs right away to find and tease his opening.

Yu gasped and obeyed, sliding his heels from under him and lowering to the ground to lay on his back. Yosuke’s slicked up fingers didn’t leave his skin the entire time, an insistent, gentle pressure against his entrance right up to the second they entered him. Yu hissed and groaned, rocking his hips down onto Yosuke’s steady hand. Beside him, the fire crackled and popped, warming his chilled skin and sending goosebumps racing along his arms and legs. This was certainly not how he’d pictured tonight going, but he found it hard to be upset about the ruined party now, even as the food died on the kotatsu yards away and the snow piled up against their door.

The heat from the fire and Yosuke’s practiced fingers made quick work of the stretching session, but Yu got so into it - grunting and whimpering with every firm press and curl of his fingers - that when Yosuke pulled out he actually cried his name.

Yosuke gave a satisfied little chuckle, leaning down to plant a soothing kiss on his mouth and neck, his chest. Then he moved to procure a condom packet from the bag Yu brought down. While Yosuke tore the foil packet, Yu hooked his hands beneath his knees and hiked them up so that he was spread open. It was a bit harder to breathe this way but he wanted Yosuke on top, and he was pretty sure that was exactly what Yosuke wanted, as well.

“Oh hey, this one’s green,” Yosuke laughed.

Yu raised his head and indeed, Yosuke was rolling on a very pale green-colored condom. He’d forgotten that the travel kind that he kept packed was the variety box. “Festive,” he mused aloud. “Some Christmas Eve party this is turning out to be, huh?”

Yosuke laughed as he scooted between Yu’s legs. “Yeah, well, this is way better than listening to Chie smacking on your food all night - and Teddie bowling you over every second with a hug.”

“I like-” Yu sucked in a breath as Yosuke entered him, voice stretched thin- “ _getting hugs._ ”

Yosuke paused halfway in, grunting out a breath and taking several more to calm himself. “You like this more, though.” He pushed forward again until Yu’s body took over and sucked him the rest of the way, until he bottomed out and both of them were gasping out each other’s names.

Yosuke braced himself with his hands on the floor on either side of Yu’s shoulders, heaving and sweating. Maybe they were too close to the fire, but Yu wasn’t interested in moving at this point. The glow was making Yosuke’s skin flushed and breathtaking, making the sweat shine and the ends of his hair cast a dramatic shadow over his skin. If Yu weren’t holding open both his legs, he would have raked his fingers through that hair, smoothed it back to expose his cheekbones and furrowed brow more fully to the vibrant light beside them.

As it was, all he could do was stare mindlessly and pant like a dog as Yosuke began a very cautious series of thrusts.

“Shit,” Yosuke grunted. “We should really do this more often.”

“ _Already?_ ” Yu groaned. He didn’t mean to sound so whiny but Yosuke felt so good, and it really had been longer than necessary, and he really, _really_ didn’t want it to end, not ever.

“I’m good, don’t worry, just give me a minute.” Yosuke hung his head and breathed for several, torturous seconds and Yu thought he might just lose his mind waiting here, so full and ready and desperate for friction. He was briefly considering letting his legs go to stroke himself and immediately abandoned that idea once Yosuke started giving him a few experimental thrusts.

It felt amazing, just as he knew it would, as it always did. “Yosuke, don’t stop,” he begged. The thick slide in, out, in, that pinned him to this excellent, soft wool rug was going to be the death of him. Even cushioned, he could still feel the unforgiving hardwood floors underneath them, keeping his back straight with the hard press of Yosuke’s body from above. He actually had more room on the floor for this position, so he was able to pull his legs as far apart as they could go for Yosuke to get deep, which didn’t go unnoticed by either of them.

“Oh, god-” Yosuke choked, picking up more speed. His breath escaped him in gasps.

“I know, don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Yu cried. His fingernails dug half-moons into his skin and it felt good, the slight pain with his back braced against the floor and his lungs dying for a full breath of air. His head was getting light, floaty, with pleasure. “Don’t stop . . .”

Yosuke rammed into him over and over with full force, leaving them both breathless and taut, coated in sweat licked by the roiling fire. Yu tried to lift his head and failed, tried again and gasped out Yosuke’s name.

“Yu,” Yosuke groaned in response. He reached for Yu’s aching erection between them and tugged on it, his hand damp and shaky.

It was the sloppiest handjob Yosuke had ever given him but he was so wet that the uneven slip of his skin on the head of his cock just accelerated the sure course of his orgasm. It ripped free, fast and hard, coating his stomach. “Y-Yosuke . . .!”

Yosuke pounded into him with a gasp and groan, and one hard snap of his hips had him moaning Yu’s name, moaning partner, moaning and using what little strength he had to keep shoving into him until they were both utterly spent.

Yosuke collapsed on top of him and Yu let his legs go - oh, wow, they were cramped. He eased them down with a faint groan and wrapped his arms around Yosuke. Yosuke kissed his skin where he could between breaths, soft, warm pecks that made Yu’s skin tingle. After a few seconds - much too short a time to get up - Yosuke shifted and raised himself just enough to reach his hand down and ease himself out of Yu. He pressed a large kiss to Yu’s jaw as he did so, when Yu groaned and whined from the feeling of being empty.

“M’sorry,” he mumbled, as he always did when he pulled out.

Yu let him sit up so that he could remove the condom and appreciated the free show he got when Yosuke rose to his knees with a bashful smile and walked across the room to toss it. Yu took that time to orientate himself. His head felt heavy and warm and his body was lax and sated; the fire was going, though quite a bit less of it. He would have to ask Yosuke to give it a toss and some more food.

He heard a chuckle behind him and turned his head from the fire to watch Yosuke stumbling one-legged trying to pull his boxers back on. “Your hair’s sticking up.”

Yu instantly reached up to feel and patted down a huge chunk of it in the back. “It must have been the rug,” he laughed.

Yosuke snickered and got back down on the floor next to him, scooting close and holding out his boxers and a little rag. Yu took them both, leaning in at the same time and kissing him, chaste but tenderly, as the fire crackled hungrily beside them. Yu hummed as they separated and rest their foreheads together. They sat contentedly like that for a while, until the glow from the fire finally began to ebb from their flushed skin.

Yosuke sighed happily before looking over at the diminishing flames with a frown. “I guess I’ll go get a log.”

“Can I finish picking up the food now?” Yu asked as he wiped up his own mess and righted his boxers in order to finally slip them on.

“If there’s any worth saving.” Yosuke got to his feet and helped Yu up, as well.

“It’s all worth saving,” Yu said, quite offended.

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Yosuke punched his arm and walked to the side of the fireplace to fish out a log.

Yu meant to head over to the kotatsu to continue picking up the food but instead stood there, too amused by the sight of Yosuke rolling a log into the fire wearing nothing but Christmas cat boxers to move from the spot. They were green and sparkly and hideous and he’d simply never looked more attractive.

When he finally noticed that Yu was still there, Yosuke took his attention away from the fire and peered at him suspiciously. “What?”

Yu chuckled lowly. “It’s nothing,” he said eventually, finally leaving his side.

“You want some hot chocolate?” Yu called over his shoulder as he gazed over the cold and unappetizing spread of dips and cheese and stale crackers, not to mention all the room-temp appetizers he’d hoped would keep that now sat wilting before his eyes. Most of this food probably should be tossed at this point (thanks to Yosuke, Yu thought, and his stupidly distracting sex).

“Sure! Here, the fire’s good so I’ll come help with the food.”

Yosuke helped him carry the remaining party food to set it out in the kitchen. They refrigerated what they could and disposed of what they ought to, leaving a healthy list of things to re-prepare for tomorrow, for whenever the rest of the gang would be showing up. At this point, Yu didn’t mind if they had another night like this to themselves.

It felt silly to think about, since they roomed together and often spent their nights doing whatever they wanted if they didn’t work. But something about the cabin, the piles of snow outside, the complete removal of every obligation they had in their normal lives - school, jobs, family, even other friends.

There wasn’t a single thing between them tonight. There was only the blizzard, this fire, and each other.

Handing Yosuke his warm mug and teasing him about his boxers felt more special than it had any right to be, as did curling into his side by the fire, in just their underwear and sweaters. Yu really didn’t care if the snow ever stopped (of course it would stop, he thought, it would have to, eventually). He didn’t care if they stayed like that for the rest of the night, kissing and mumbling sappy lines into each other’s lips until they fell asleep. And he didn’t care if the gang walked in on their half-naked forms at mid-afternoon the next day, carrying all the overdue energy they were scheduled to share with them tonight. He didn’t give a damn, not one.

Yosuke’s eyes roved over his features as he held Yu close with an arm around his shoulder; his skin was still drunk on the ethereal glow from the fire. “I’m kinda glad the party got canceled, honestly,” he mumbled shyly, brushing his fingers over Yu’s arm. “I mean I was excited about it, but . . . this is, just . . .”

Yu leaned in and finished his sentence with a kiss. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was a throwaway joke but lbr, i bet marie really did start that blizzard.


End file.
